Slave For You
by Misticshay24
Summary: Rated M For possible future chapters. Harry had been called to Hogwarts From his search for his mate. What will he find waiting for him? Future slash M/M Don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

**Slave for you**

The final battle was weeks ago how I survived I will never understand. But now I am on my way to the infirmary because McGonagall says she needs to show me something important. The only person I know to still be in there is Snape. I wonder what it could be.

As I enter I see a pleased look come over Snape before he kneels on the floor. What I would hear next would change me forever.

"Master! You have finally come to claim me."

I stare at him and then I look at McGonagall. "What is the meaning of this headmistress? Why is he calling me master?"

She looks saddened but for whom I don't know. "Mr. Potter it would seem now that you have become an adult Professor Snape's creature inheritance is uncontrollable as it has been for him since his coming of age. I am sorry."

"You mean to tell me that the mate I have been looking for since last week has been here the whole time. DO you Know how many places I have been to looking for him. His sent is everywhere I go. OH Merlin I am a dunderhead not to have come here first." I sit on the bed behind Snape who has not said anything since I came in.

"Master, I'm sorry you have been looking for me in so many places forgive me?"

I snap my head to look at him. The sadness in his eyes at me having been searching for him almost making him cry. "It's okay pet I should have known to check you first. You were the reason I kept messing up my potions even if sometimes it was Draco adding something in it to. I should have known it was you. Come pet sit with me?"

McGonagall and Pomfrey slowly left seeing us civil with one another and accepting each other. Snape slowly stood and curled up on the bed behind me facing the other way. "Master hold me please?"

I curled myself around him and wrapped my arms around his waist both of us still tired from the war. We slowly fell asleep in each others arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I wake after a few hours to feel Snape pressing against me. I smile and open my eyes tightening my arms around him.

"Easy there pet you do realize we are still in the hospital wing and if I am not mistaken both Poppy and Minerva are standing at the foot of the bed while you're doing that."

He freezes as we both hear two laughs from the foot of the bed confirming my suspicions.

"Lad you weren't even awake when you noticed us and Severus never did notice he was to intent on getting you to wake up."

Severus blushes and sits up not looking up from the bed. I sit up as well and smile to them.

"Yeah side effect of my inheritance. Sev you don't need to be embarrassed these two have seen me in worse ways well not sexually but I have been seen in a lot worse conditions."

"Yes master." He still doesn't look up.

"It seems harry until the bond is complete he will be very submissive in front of everyone. Which is one reason he is still in here and not in his rooms. By the way nice memories Severus they came in handy in keeping you here and freeing you. Sorry harry I didn't know they were his till after I looked but I am glad I did."

"Sev is that alright with you that she seen your memories?"

He looked up and frowned. "If master likes it then it is fine."

"Sev I may be your dominate mate but I still want you to be yourself. Are you comfortable with it or do you dislike that she seen them?"

"Master I ... I am fine with it as I am here with you because of it and not in the dark cells."

"Alright then thank you for being honest with me. Now Poppy when can he leave and is he still going to work here? As what? And McGonagall I will be returning as a student but I would like a resort it is time that I go to the house I was meant to be in instead of the one I talked the hat into putting me in."

"He can leave when you're ready as for to where that is up to the Headmistress here. But he is as healthy as I can make him."

"Mr. Potter I am glad you will return but to which house were you originally supposed to be placed and how did you talked the hat into doing otherwise?"

I blush and look at Severus. "I was meant to be a snake. As to how I talked him into not placing me there well he did say I could go into any house but Slytheren would help me the most. Draco I had met twice before the sorting and he was like my cousin so I did not want to be in the house he was in but now that I have come to an understanding about him I would not mind so much anymore."

Severus looks dumbfounded and the others look shocked.

"M...Master?"

"Harry honestly only you could be told that by the hat granted that ties into your heritage as I believe you now know you are not just a descendant from Gryffindor but all of the founders and as such you Are the heir of Hogwarts and rightful owner though I know you have said the school will remain how it is just to update you when needed."

She's right I did now know that and am glad of it. "Yeah that's right Headmistress."

"Mr. Potter I can't allow the resort but I can allow you to take your place outside the houses and earn points for all houses being who you are you should not have been sorted at all but placed within the master Quarters from the first year. As it happens they are the Quarters right Next to The potions class room and I would hope Severus would take his place back as the teacher of the class for at least another year until the one I have in mind passes his mastery at the end of this year."

"Sure Headmistress that is fine with me though I know my friends will turn on me well Ron will anyways he's not the easiest person to be near. As for Sev returning to potions teaching that is up to him though I will self-study with him if he does so no student thinks I only pass because I am his dominate. What say you Sev?"

"Master I would like to come back for the year though I want to research after the year as I have not had time to in the last 16 years since being here."

We all nod in understanding.

"So be it so you both will move into the Master Quarters in the Dungeons and begin to get ready for the school year."

The Headmistress left after that and poppy did one last scan to make sure Sev was alright to leave before sending us on our way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Severus lead the way please?"

"Yes master. If I am correct then I know the portrait that is guarding the rooms it is of the founders though hardly anyone can see the portrait though maybe they can now."

I nod and run my hand through his hair as we walk down to the dungeons.

It did not take long before he stopped in front of the portrait. And all four occupants were smiling at me and Severus.

"Hello founders four. I would take a guess that you know whose heir I am and have for a time?"

It was lady Ravenclaw who spoke. "Indeed lad we have known our heir was here since the moment you set foot on the ground in your first year but Albus would not allow you to be told or placed where you were meant to be."

"I see so the old goat was meddling where he should not to have. Severus here is my mate though unclaimed as I just found him yesterday and he has been in the hospital wing since the final battle. Which I am sorry that it was here on the grounds but I could not help where I had to go to get the last soul piece of that mad man."

"It is alright young speaker we knew there was a darkness on the grounds that related to tom who was not and has never been my heir by the way." Lord Slytheren said.

"Oh before I forget I also must apologize for your Snake I had to kill in my second year here. She really had lost her mind without you Slytheren."

He just nods in understanding.

"No worries now to what would you like the password to be set as?"

I think on this and look to Severus. "What do you think of unity Severus?"

"Master, I like it, it suits what is needed."

I nod. "Very well. Our password is unity. And now I think I best get my mate sitting before he collapses on me."

"Indeed young heir. Stay safe and enjoy life."

With that they swung open allowing us entrance. We enter to a big common room and it has all founders colors incorporated into the room. I sit in front of the fireplace. Severus automatically kneels on the floor beside my chair I sat in.

I sigh.

"Severus why do you feel the need to kneel in front of me?"

"Master I….."

TBC…. I know I am evil for the cliff hanger but you will enjoy the next chapter promise. MS


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Master I… Well um I am a submissive and I did go to a BDSM club both muggle and wizarding and submissive always acted like this and it feels right to do."

I see how he feels it is right for him. I growl slightly I like how he acts but I also don't want him to do it all the time.

"I admit I like it to but only when we are alone Severus. We don't need everyone knowing who the submissive is in our relationship. Though you can tell Draco as I know he would not begrudge your happiness. Luna will know on sight she just seems to know things before anyone else does but she will stay quiet about it."

He nods and whines slightly.

"Come Severus sit with me here on the couch."

He is quick to do as I said. He lays his head on my lap and the rest of his body take up the rest of the couch.

"Severus you know I still have no idea what creature you are nor do you know which is mine? Why don't we talk about that and show each other our creature side?"

He purrs and nods.

"Okay master. I am a Neko demon. And well I haven't been in that form since my inheritance and not sure how to shift to it yet."

I nod and pet his head.

"I understand Severus and I am sure I can help with that. As for me I am Fae A dark Fae as well as Light. Not sure how that came about but it works for me. I am very powerful even before my inheritance. My aura is white and I found that the last to be white was Merlin so I am the strongest wizard alive though I won't let that out until my death."

I slowly shift to my Fae side. I lean forward when my wings start to come out They are white and black one wing black and one white. I look down at Severus and notice he has started to shift unknowingly.

"Well it seems my shift triggered yours Dear. And you are cute your tail is well it's deadly but cute."

He whines and rubs his face against me.

"What is it Severus. Tell me what you need."

He looks up at me.

"You Master. I…I have never known another's body and I want so badly for you to claim me. Please?"

I growl and lean down and claim his lips in a kiss. Just knowing he has never been another's sub makes my creature want to claim him as ours. I end the kiss when we both need air.

"Severus you may be submissive but if anything gets to be too much say so and we will stop. And I am glad you waited for me so long. My creature loves that you are untouched."

He smiles and sits up climbing onto my lap straddling my hips.

-Lemon start-

Severus purrs and grinds his hips against mine. I growl and place my hands on his hips preventing them from moving.

"Gods Severus you are a minx. What am I going to do with you?"

He purrs more and tries to move his hips again.

"Please. And anything everything master. Please."

My magic goes haywire and strips us both of our clothes.

"If we do this pet it will not be here come let's go to the bedroom. Your first time will not be on a couch."

He nods but doesn't try to move off. He nuzzles my neck and nips it. I stand holding him in my arms as he wraps his legs around my waist. I carry him into the bedroom.

I make hast to the bed and lay him on it and kiss his throat and work my way down to his chest sucking and teasing his nipples to hardness. I grind my hips against him gaining a moan from him. I work my way down his chest and to his hips licking up his cock slowly.

"Pet you ok?"

He bucks his hips and groans.

"Please… Master please more"

I smile. "Of course pet. But I am going to change positions slightly. I want you to suck on my fingers first and then suck on my cock while I prepare you alright?"

He looks at me with pure want in his eyes. That's all the reply I need as I flip where my hips are above his face and my head above his hips. I hold my fingers in front of his lips before he swallows them sucking on them as if it's my cock he's sucking. I moan and lick his cock again.

"Enough pet now suck my cock while I suck yours and prepare you."

"Yes Master…MMM"

He is quick to do as I say and I almost lose it and take him dry but I stop myself and suck his cock into my own mouth. As I lightly suck I place my fingers at his entrance and play with it. He sucks harder and bucks his hips slightly.

I press one finger into him and he swallows around me and I shudder. I quickly add another finger scissoring them before adding a third finger. He is driving me insane how he sucks on my cock so well.

I lift off his cock and remove my fingers slowly.

"Enough pet you're going to make me cum down your throat and end this before you get what we both want if you don't stop now."

He moves quickly not wanting this to end here.

"Please master take me."

I growl and turn and cover him with my own body kissing him softly.

"You sure pet? This will hurt for a bit. But I will make it feel better I promise."

He bucks his hips up to mine.

"Please master I need."

I kiss him again as I press my cock into his entrance slowly not stopping until I am fully seated inside him.

"Easy pet relax. I won't move until you're comfortable with my size."

He whines in pain from my intrusion. But his eyes do not lose any of his want and need.

I run my hands down his sides holding my weight up on my knees. I sooth him as well as I can this way. He is soon bucking his hips and purring into my neck before he bites down on my neck marking me as his mate.

I start to thrust my hips slowly as to not dislodge him from my neck until he's ready. He drinks some of my blood before he lets go.

"Faster master please!"

"Call me harry Severus. I want you to scream my name"

He just purrs and moves his hips wrapping his legs around me. I move faster and harder finding the bundle of nerves inside him that sends him wild.

"OH God! Harry! More!"

I lose it and bite down on his neck as my hips thrust faster and harder hitting the bundle of nerves with each thrust I make. I release his neck when I feel close and take a hold of his cock stroking it in time with my thrusts.

"Severus please need you to cum with me."

He bucks his hips in time with me and babbles incoherently as he purrs.

It doesn't take much longer before we are both crying out each other's name as we reach completion together.

-End Lemon-

We fall asleep together but not before we notice a golden light around us.

TBC

Authors note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Did I surprise you with what their inheritances were? What do you think will be Severus's Reaction the next morning when he realizes who his mate is and what they have done? Who is the one that will take over the potions class after the year is out?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next morning I wake first. I watch Severus sleep. He looks so at peace. Its half an hour before he starts to wake. When he opens his eyes and sees me he jumps out of bed and across the room. He curls up into himself.

"Severus what's the matter? I didn't hurt you last night did I?"

"Potter! Tell me we didn't that I didn't do what my lack and your lack of clothes suggests."

He looks horrified and worried.

"If you mean you top me No we didn't. If you mean me top yes, yes we did. Don't you remember anything of the last week you have been in the hospital wing since the battle and I came into my inheritance last week. I found you well Minerva called me here the day before yesterday because she suspected I was your mate and needed for you to be less submissive to everything that walked. You even tried while we were still in the hospital wing and I was asleep. We talked first I promise we did."

He stilled even more and hugged his legs to himself.

"What... what did I tell you?"

"Not much really just about you having waited and not been with another man. And that you had visited BDSM clubs and you knelt to me a lot more then I wanted you to. Granted I did like it when you did when we were alone but you did it in front of Poppy and Minerva. You led us to our chambers as well which is beside the potions classroom. You agreed to stay the year as a teacher while another became a master at the end of the year. That's it because the virgin thing was said before you begged for me and I allowed it because I told you to stop me if it became too much."

He didn't say anything to that. He just stood and moved around a bit with very little wincing.

"Oh one thing I forgot my change to my creature form triggered yours as you didn't know how to do it on your own it just happened when I showed you my Dark and Light fae side."

He stopped in mid movement.

"I…I showed you that? Willingly?"

I just nod. He doesn't seem to remember anything.

"If you like you may look and see I am sure you can tell if I tampered with it."

He seemed to settle down some to that.

"No but thanks for telling me that. Um where are we anyways?"

I smile.

"We are in the master quarters which are mine and should have been mine since first year I never should have been sorted as I am Hogwarts Sole heir. That portrait you kept seeing that no one else did guards us. They are the founders by the way."

"So I wasn't crazy about that then every other staff member said I was. Oh and the person Minerva was talking about is my apprentice and godson Draco Malfoy. He's been my apprentice since he was ten. But only officially since he was 15. He took his newts at the ministry as soon as he could so he could finish his master so I could research like I have wanted. Are you going to allow me to do that?"

I frown.

"Why would I stop you doing what you love to do?"

"Because I was harsh towards you all this time. Because I am an ex-death eater."

"No Severus in fact You may have a look at my properties and find the best one though I would think that to be Slytherin's keep as it has a huge stasis on it that is on the chamber as well which I will take you to so you can harvest the snake."

He looked surprised at that.

"Have you been down there since then?"

"Of course I needed somewhere to rest away from everyone. And the snake is still as if I just killed it."

"I…I don't know what to say. Umm can I have time to adjust to this?"

I nod my accent.

"Why don't you ask Draco over I bet he has missed you. He may also wish to get started again and to help you prepare for classes which I will not be in I will self-study here with you for my newts so no one can say either of us are using the bond for something dealing with classes."

He smiled.

"Thanks I would have worried about that next when it came up. And I will he will have to know so he quits with his attitude towards you though from what he has said its due to your not wanting to take his hand of friendship in first year."

I laughed.

"That's all it was my not becoming his friend after he acted like my relative's dang I do have a way to make others mad I guess."

He nodded and headed to the fire to flu call Draco.

I began to unpack what I have been carrying around with me the past week.

TBC

Hope you liked this chapter. Next chapter will be Severus calming down more and visiting Draco and potions work. Harry will only be briefly in the next chapter. But I promise we will have more Severus Harry bonding time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Severus spent hours with Draco while I unpacked and looked around. I began to worry about him when a house elf came with dinner. So I asked the house elf to see if he was eating and tell me. Unfortunately he was not eating but he was working on a delicate potion so I left him to it after asking the elf to make sure when he came back to give him food no matter what time it was.

I sat down to read over some potions book. My thoughts straying to Severus every time I came to a potion I knew he had improved at some point. I sighed he is my mate but I know very little about him and he the same of me.

By time I gave up trying to read more of the potions text Severus was entering our rooms. He looked guilty. He kneeled in front of me when he saw I was still awake.

"Severus what…Why are you kneeling now?"

He doesn't look up or move and says nothing.

"Severus Just go eat and then you can tell me what it is you think you did wrong."

He stood slowly still not saying a word or looking at me. He goes to the dining room and eats what the elves placed there for him. It takes him about twenty minutes to eat and he left the door open so I could see how slow it took him to take a bite.

By time he came back I was worried about him. He had yet to look up or say anything. He kneeled again in the same spot and put his hands behind his back.

"Severus tell me what is on your mind I thought we cleared up some things this morning."

"I…I remembered some of what I said last night and some of what we did…I deserve to be punished. I lied to you last night. I…I…I"

I stood and my wings came out my creature took over.

"What my pet did you lie about I know you had not had sex that was also proven when I took you so what could you have lied about?"

He cowered slightly with seeing my creature out and in control his own flowing out as I shifted but he kept his mind.

"Master I…I was not fully untouched just there and me not having took anyone else."

I thought on that and went over what we did last night when it hit me what he was meaning.

"Your mouth has known another is what you mean is it not?"

He nods and whines slightly.

"Answer verbally pet I will not take that as an answer."

"Y…yes Master. B…but I didn't want to. I hated it till the death of all of them."

"Tell me who was it to force this on you pet?"

"Please don't make me say. I...I don't want to ruin your view of some of them you loved four of them very much."

I thought on what he said but there wasn't many that could have done what he said and be loved by me. So I knew it was going to change how I viewed a few people but I still wanted to know.

"It does not matter pet I want to know who they were and why."

He whimpered and started to shake where he knelt in front of me.

"One was the Dark Lord he thought it would be funny to have me do that so I wouldn't have to go on raids with him. The last four were the late Headmaster, Lupin, Black and Potter."

My head spun at what he said.

"Why did the last four do that to you?"

"T…they said if I was truly on the light side that if I did that I would be trusted but I wasn't. Your dad did it until lily found out when she walked in on him hitting me and telling me if I didn't finally deep throat him he would tell Albus I was still loyal to the dark lord. Lupin and Black thought it funny that they could finally make me do what they wanted me to do in school. Albus said he would tell the dark lord if I did not do what he said. He wanted me to do more but knew if he made me do more he would lose his spy because if I had been unfaithful even before you were born in that way I would have died when you became of age before you could even find me."

By the end he was crying but still he was not looking at me. I understood what he meant and why he allowed it. I also had to thank my mother for making sure dad stopped when she found out the other two pissed me off they were each other's true mate yet used another who was not there's. I knelt down in front of him and wrapped my arms around him.

"It's alright pet I am not angry at you but do you really need punished for what was out of your control? Are you sure my forgiveness cannot be enough without punishment?"

He finally looked at me and his eyes were red with pain.

"When I finally remembered I had just finished the potion I was working on with Draco. I fell to my knees and Draco asked what was wrong. I told him everything he understood you being my mate even thought he had seen the beginnings of what would be us in your fourth year. He said to come home and tell you but I was scared he had to say he was done for the day and he would be back when you said he was allowed to come back. He said my pain and guilt would last until the bond was satisfied with the punishment. He knows because he himself has a submissive and was forced to punish them when it was clear he was not to blame for what happened before the bond was in place. Please Master punish me I cannot stand this. I feel as though I will lose you to someone else and you would only keep me as a slave. Please Master please!"

I deliberate on it. He was in pain because of this and it would not go away unless I punished him. Yet I did not see it as needing one.

"Alright Severus. Do you think a spanking will satisfy the need?"

He nodded, stood and striped down till he had nothing left on. I sat back on the couch and motioned for him to bend over my lap. He did so and did not brace himself.

"Count Severus and please let me know when the bond is satisfied with your punishment I do not want this to last longer than necessary."

"Yes Master."

I brought my hand down across is ass. "One master" I did this until he was crying out the numbers. "30 master. Please no more the bond is happy with this Master no more." He cried as I lifted him up and wrapped my arms around him.

"Shh pet it's alright calm yourself."

He nuzzled my neck and tried to even out his breathing.

"Do you need something for the pain pet?"

He nodded his head against me. I summoned one from where I kept them when I put them away.

"Here Sev."

He took it without a thought to where it came from.

"Thank you Master. Can we go to bed now?"

"Sure pet let's go to bed."

We walked to our room and he laid down on the inside of the bed I laid down next to him. He cuddled up to me without laying on his still stinging backside.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The next morning I woke up and Severus was not in the bed next to me. I did smell food cooking so I followed my nose to the kitchen.

"Severus?"

He looked over his shoulder at me.

"Morning Master."

"You can call me Harry, Severus. What are you making if I may ask?"

He smiled.

"Eggs and bacon. It's what I always make for myself so I thought we both would enjoy it this morning."

"MMM sounds good to me Severus. After breakfast can you fire call Draco and ask him to come over with his submissive? He is your godson after all so I should get to know him and his submissive."

He looked at me and smiled. I don't think he was expecting to see Draco for a while or until school started again.

"Okay master. It will be a first for me to know who his submissive is too."

He finished cooking the bacon and plated two plates and sat one in front of me and one across from me but he did not sit to eat.

"Severus Eat I don't want you to wait for me to eat just so you can sit and eat. Join me. Always when you're here for a meal join me in it. It's much better to eat with someone then to eat alone."

He nodded and began to eat. We ate in silence. After we finished eating I did the dishes while he went to fire call Draco.

When I got to the living room Draco and not one but two people stood with him. I never expected these two to be with Draco. If my face was anything to go by Severus' face was even more surprised than my own.

Standing in front of us with Draco was not one but both Weasley Twins.

"Harry…"

"…who would have…"

"…thought that we'd…"

"…see you with Mr. Snape…"

"…but we guess it was bound…"

"…to come out…"

"…sometime we're glad it was you first."

I was shocked.

"Fred? George? You're his submissive's? When…How?"

Draco laughed.

"That they are. Why do you think I was not fighting in the war? How could I when I would lose not one but both my mates if I were to follow my father's wants back then?"

Severus came out of his shock.

"But…But you said you had to punish your submissive. You said nothing about having two."

"I know but Severus they share a soul they are a package deal. And it was only one I had to punish. Fred remembered something he sent to Ginny while the DE's were in the castle. It was used on me by Ginny. He felt it was his fault so I had to punish him. Granted not as much as yours ended up being. He only received 10 smacks on his butt and it was covered."

He just nodded his head and looked away from Draco.

"Well I guess I did ask for this inviting you to bring them with you. So was it you behind their need for me to be part owner in their shop?"

Draco just smirked.

"Of course it was. How did I not realize that it was an order from someone that made them not give in when I said no a thousand times?"

"Why Harry one would think you didn't want anything to do with their shop. But when you see their new line you will be glad of it. Its theme is based on you. Harry hair candies. Harry's scar tattoos."

I groaned.

"Really you just had to do it didn't you make a joke line based on me. Well I guess I can be glad I am part owner. But as always make as you wish just don't blow yourselves up."

They nod but they look down at the floor.

"Draco I will have to get you to explain this all to me I am not used to all of this. They don't look at me and Severus since I came in hasn't looked at you I don't get it."

He looked at the twins and then Severus.

"Well after we get all caught up how about I give you some insight into this world. But I can say you can give Severus permission to look at me and I the twins as well."

"Okay that works we can catch up with everyone then you can have that chat with me. Severus you can look at everyone here with us."

He does as I say and looks up and around the room taking note of who is here with us and who isn't.

"Fred, George you both may look at everyone here whenever we are with them."

They both do the same as Sev did. As the day goes on we talk about different things the twin's shop, Quidditch, our likes and dislikes, and the future.

Hours go by while we talk. We even had dinner together that the elves so gracefully made for us when we asked them for it. Over dinner I explain my heritage and why I should not have been sorted and where I would have been sorted had some things not of happened. Shocked Draco just as much as Severus was while he was still out of it in the hospital wing.

Soon it came time for Severus to spend time with the twins talking about potions of course prank ones and idea's while Draco and I talked about what I needed to know.

TBC

Sorry I would have added that talk in here but I need a Male prospective on this so I will talk to my go to man before I write the next chapter which will be the Talk with Draco.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** This chapter is dedicated to my most loyal fan AJ Picard

 **Chapter 8**

Draco was the first to talk when the others were out of the room.

"So Harry you are confused as how this all works?"

"Yeah. I was not prepared for how Severus was before the bond nor after either. He isn't comfortable with me and I don't know how to help ease his worry."

He nods and pulls out a book titled _Contracts_. "This is a book with all types of contracts in it even ones that can be and have been used between dominate and submissive. He's unsettled because neither of you have broached the subject of the contract and until you do he will think the worst as you can do anything at all to him while no contract is written out."

I blink and sigh. "Really he still thinks I would harm him even after what I did not too long ago? But thanks for the book I assume even your contract with the twins are in here?"

He smiles. "Yes as the book is self-updating. Every time a contract is made and signed it is added to the book. I am unsure if the Weasley's have a copy of the book or not so we are worried that they know and will cast them out of the family."

"I would say they don't but if they are at headquarters then I do know that it is there. But I do not believe they care about the book unless the suspect something. Anything else I need to know about this?"

"Of course there is Harry. He will test you after the contract is signed. He will want to see how far your self-control goes before you snap and harm him. Be careful of that if it's not something major or a rule he breaks be gentle with him in punishment. Praise him when he does well and treat him with respect and he will calm down a lot faster than some subs do. Also it is up to you when you collar him. It's a claiming showing the world he is claimed and is yours. He may be weary until you do it but he will understand it is your choice when to collar him."

"Right. Praise him when he does well and control myself when he tries to push me into punishing him. Collar him when I am ready. Though I don't think that will be to long of a wait for him I already cared for him before this. Anything else?"

He nods and smiles. "Reward him of course that is up to you on how. Punishments need to be set for things like breaking a certain rule his punishment is blah blah blah. Anything else you can find out from him or the book of Sub and Dom in the library."

"Thanks Draco. And I would never keep you away from him. Like Andromeda would not keep my godson from me."

"Thanks Harry. Now let's go see what our subs are doing."

We get up and walk into the lab where the twins and Severus are all over one big cauldron gold at that. They take notice at once and kneel in front of us.

"Master" They all say at the same time to their own dominate.

"Easy Severus go back to your potion so you don't make a mistake."

He quickly stands and checks the timer and smiles as he adds an ingredient to the potion.

"Fred, George go on help him I know it has to be one for your use."

They both stand. "Thank you Draco. It is for us he had this one hidden for years and he never used it when he wanted to."

I am intrigued so I ask. "Severus what does this potion do?"

He looks up and grins. "Master this potion is a long lasting gay lust potion. It lasts between 1 hr. to 2 days depending on the amount of the last ingredient added. This one will last an hour when we are done. Just three more steps till it needs to sit for a day."

I laugh and Draco succumbs to laughter as well. "I assume you meant to use that on either my dad or Draco's dad?"

He just nods and has the twins add the next two ingredients to the potion.

Draco and I just sit and watch as they continue to work on the potion adding the last step a half hour after we came into the lab.

TBC

I hope you all enjoy this chapter. As always R&R. I want to know what you think of my work.


	9. NOTE

**Author's Note:** I know this isn't the update you were waiting for but i wanted to inform everyone that I HAVE NOT Abandoned my stories. I am in college My updates must be worked around how my work load for class is. I just both finished a class and started a new one. Every class is 5 weeks long. I am working on All of my stories both the ones posted and the ones i won't post till i finish at least one of the ones posted. I Will not Abandon my works nor will i allow them to be adopted. I WILL complete my works.

I am sorry how long it is taking me to get these updates up to what i want them to be. And yes i know i need a beta because i keep missing things that i spell that are not spelled correctly. Feel free to recommend a beta if you know one willing to take on more work and are not overly busy with life right now.

~MS


End file.
